


Three Women, not Norns

by Keenir



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's thoughts about Asgard and the gods when she gets there - and some of the gods' thoughts about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane's POV

Isaac Asimov once speculated that, once they achieve immortality, aliens would grow wary and not venture away from home much.

Odin might have a few things to say about his robots.

 ****

*

Bifrost finally got fixed and Heimdall was kind enough to walk me to the Bridge on Asgard. I suppose I hoped it would be a private little reunion, just me and Thor and - kind of unavoidable - Heimdall hovering to the side.

Nope. The gang's all here - Sif, Freyr, and a dozen more I can't place names to right now. But at least Thor's standing front and center, waiting for me with a large smile on his face. I don't think Odin's here, but -

One of the women grabs me, palming my scalp like I'm a basketball, and pulls me away from the crowd. Once she lets go, I let at her with a, "Anyone ever tell you you just need to ask?" At least you didn't squeeze. Or wince. That would have hurt like holy hell.

"I am Sigyn," she tells me, glancing over me at Thor. I look behind me, quick and back, and yep, he's there. "I am to intelligence what Heimdall is to transportation."

"Ask me your questions then, bridgekeeper," I say.

Heimdall's not the only one chuckling.

Sigyn doesn't.

Okay, I kind of thought intelligence-gathering was sort of centered around Odin, what with his ravens and that whole crucifixion deal. Maybe I should stop dredging up myths I heard when I was little.

Maybe she's a different sort of intelligence.

"Moderate," Sigyn says.

"And passes," Thor says, having come to stand just a foot behind me. For a race of giant aliens, why are they quieter than cats? Shouldn't physics make them at least as elephantine as that fire-belching robot -

No, I'm not going there. For one thing, I like Thor just the way he is.

As soon as Thor said I passed, Sigyn ducked her head without a word and walked off.

"I have grand news," Thor tells me as everyone heads down Bifrost to - my god, is that a castle? Keep it together, Jane. Super-advanced aliens do not build castles in the clouds.

Sure looks like one, though. "What?" I ask Thor, leaning into his side. I don't think he would notice my lean even if I put on weight. God you're good for a girl's self-image.

"We captured Loki. You may help weigh his fate."

"Like in a trial?" I ask, and Thor gives me one of those funny looks, the same sort he gave me more than a few times back before we believed he really was, you know, a god.

" _Thinga_ ," Thor says.


	2. Sif and Sigyn

Those who defended Asgard wore armor which could be worn for years and even centuries if the need arose. All the kinks and half-faults had been killed from the process by the time Thor was born. There was no reason to speculate if the technology was older than ancient Odin.

Thus when many of Thor's fellow warriors went to their barracks following the _thinga_ , collapsing into silent slumber still wearing plates and greaves and other keepsmesafes, only Jane thought it odd.

That was over an hour ago.

Bearing the suspicion someone was watching her, Sif flicked her eyes open and moved not a muscle, ready and able to turn her sword on whomever it was.

"Stay your hand, sister," Sigyn said in the darkness. They were the only survivors of this barrack; all others had fallen in battle.

Sif rose to her knees and looked to the voice. "Sleep keeps its distance from you tonight?" Sif asked. Unlike with humans, the kneeling position did not denote subservience in their kind; it was simply one stage between lying down, and attacking one's enemy. The position which said _yes, I am paying attention, and I am ready for anything._

"It does," Sigyn agreed.

"Thor's actions," Sif asked, feeling likewise, even where a human would argue of evil and wickedness. There was no point in coyly asking 'recent actions?' or variations upon that, such as 'recent events?' because Thor was the one in charge of Asgard while Odin hooked himself to another tree.

"The very same," Sigyn said. The power outtage had been a minor part of the latest mischief, but Thor used it as symetry in Loki's sentancing: Loki would be imprisoned in a dark corner of WorldTree.

" _She_ seemed excited," Sif said, and they both make amused sounds. Thor's woman had made happy noises about signifigance and history. _History!_ Jane was mammalian like Sif and Sigyn, granted and none would argue that, but what could a primate tell an Asgardian about history??

"You have a better ear for what others say. That is why you should stay out here."

"Loki has enemies," Sif said. "Imprisoned at a corner of WorldTree where he cannot defend himself. I must be there -"

"To defend him?" Sigyn asked. "You watched when you should have listened. Understandable, given the physical view. Thor's decree defends Loki."

 _As Thor's word is backed by Odin's,_ Sif knew. _And can only be undone by a decree from Odin. And to challenge that was to challenge Thor - an act which, if you lost, made your life forfeit._

"I have done all I can," Sigyn confided, "watching the small skittering things on the worlds. Measuring their intellects and thought processes, determining which are advanced enough to understand our word for 'enemy' and 'ally.' This will be a good change of page."

"You have a job, a function," Sif countered. "I have been part of a team which has fought for over a thousand years. Now Odin is... Thor is recieving the throne. I should have this change. Your function is undiminished and everconstant."

"And rarely-changing." A human would have sighed. Sigyn simply said, "On the matter of undiminished, Sif, I may not have powers or talents, or even the foreign blood of Freyr and Freya - but I know enough to recognize that you feel for Loki the same way I do: constant, undiminished, and unresolved.

"Unless one of your planet visits changed that," Sigyn added.

"It did not," Sif said, both annoyed that she was so readable...and relieved that it took one with the knowledge of Sigyn to read her. Short of Odin, the Norns, or old-beyond-ancient Mirmir, nobody could do it, Sif was certain.

"I may visit the both of you," Sif said, surrendering for once.

"You are our one welcome guest," Sigyn said. "Do you believe Thor will challenge my declaring intent to tend to Loki once he is bound down?"

"He won't challenge," Sif said. With a growing smile, possibly of irony, she added, "Thor may encourage it, as it would make him look more benevolent and kinder to his Jane."


End file.
